epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Protector
This article is about the ancient robot usually found protecting ruins. You may be looking for the Defender, the Guardian, or the Praetorian. The Protector is a boss in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. It is a powerful robot built by the ancient cat civilization to protect their empire--even after the destruction of the Kitten Kingdom, the Protector continues to guard the ruins. As a mechanical, earth-based creature, the Protector is weak to Water, Bomb, and Thunder. It resists Poison, Earth, Fire, and Holy, and cannot be poisoned, stunned, syphoned, berserked, or killed instantly. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, the Protector returns as a summon, using its beam attack to inflict heavy bomb damage on all enemies with a chance to dispel them. After the Battle Mountain update, it also appears as an optional boss. Attacks * Launches Runes out of its cannon to reinforce its side. * Shoots a bomb out of its cannon, inflicting Bomb-element damage on all players. May use in tandem with the above attack, firing a few Runes and a few bombs in sequence. * Stomps the ground to create an earthquake, damaging all players for moderate Earth damage. On higher difficulties, this also casts Rockfall on a random player. * Stabs a player with its pointed laser cannon, dealing moderate physical damage. * Fires a shotgun-like weapon, hitting one player for moderate damage. Hits twice, randomly changing targets after the first hit. * Stores energy. Warning for the below attack. * Fires a powerful laser, which hits all players for heavy Thunder damage and a chance to dispel them. It also buffs the Protector's Magic Attack on higher difficulties. Equipment Much bomb resistance is needed here because of the Runes' suicide attack and the Protector's bomb attacks. It is also a good idea to equip earth-resistant armor, as the Protector uses plenty of earth-based attacks. Because of Protector weakness against thunder and bomb, weapons with those elements can be useful, especially for Natz, boost her thunder spells as well. The runes shall not be attacked unless with AoE attacks, not to waste turns. Against the runes, random elemental/magic defence armor can also be used. God Hand can also be useful against Protector cause it both attacks with bomb element and restores your HP when you attack. Upgrade weapons to full to the best of your ability because of bonus skills like Thunderbolt for Dragon Killer and Flood for Deep Blue. Suggestions Matt: *Hats: Genji Helmet, Soldier Helmet *Armor: Genji Armor, Army Jacket *Swords: Dragon Killer, Soul Eater Natalie: *Hats: Pink Flower *Armor: Red Dress, Camo Skirt, Green Dress *Staffs: Thunder Spear Lance: *Hats: Genji Helmet, Soldier Helmet *Armor: Genji Armor, Army Jacket *Guns: Thunder Core, God Hand, Heavy Claw, Deep Blue Strategy Use Regen and Protect, especially if Protector is charging his beam move. Use Thunderbolt and Thunderstorm in combination with the staff Thunder Spear to increase the power of the spells. If Lance has Thunder Core equipped, it also empowers his thunder skills, where it is useful to spam Plasma and Plasmacross. If Lance has God Hand equipped, using Unload on Protector can rack up good damage as well as healing Lance. Deep Blue, a water-based gun with a high chance to cause a powerful spout of water on hit, can also allow Lance to dish out massive damage to the Protector without even wasting mana on elemental skills. Debilitate and Airstrike are two of Lances moves which can be very useful against Protector. Have Matt use Legend, Unleash and Cleaver on Protector to heavily damage him, and use Fright too if you´re gonna help Natalie and Lance attacking. Attack with the Ion Cannon and use Kyun to weaken the foes, making the fight easier. Beer buffs for Matt are also recommended. Trivia *The Protector is one of a few EBF enemies whose appearance changes as it takes damage - the rocky parts of its body become cracked and worn down. *The Protector has similarities to the Reaverbots from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. Both are large, mysterious robots found defending ancient ruins, and both tend to have a large red "eye". **In terms of body shape, the Protector vaguely resembles the Harin Reaverbot from Mega Man Legends 2. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summon